Italian Cleaning Service
by CrazyAsOrange
Summary: After coming up short on money, Romano decides to become a maid. His current employers; Prussia, Spain and France. Yaoi all around! GermanyxItaly, Spamano, RomanoxPrussia and many many others to come. Enjoy! Country and human names mixed.


I paced across the floor in front of the table my brother sat behind. Feleciano stared down at his feet uncomfortably.

"You know what Feli? It took me a while to accept that my little brother liked another guy but hey, I am a reasonable guy and accepted it." Feleciano looked up at me with a bright smile on his face and opened his mouth to speak. I put my hand up and continued,"But when that guy turned out to be that potato loving bastard-" I stopped and shook my head. "There is no way any brother of mine is going to date that, that German bastard!"

"Ve, but Lovi he is a really nice guy. He is just shy that's why he seemed so-" I stomped my foot.

"I don't care! He is a bastard and you can't date him!" I said with maybe too much anger in my voice because Feleciano looked down sadly and smiled.

"I didn't want to make you mad. I won't talk anymore about our relationship to you then." He rose to his feet and happily walked up the steps. I stared after him in confusion and contemplated following after him and yelling until he realized what a jerk that German was. Tch, he would learn soon enough and come crying back to me anyway.

I think now would be a great time to tell you who I am, if you have not already figured out. I am the embodiment of Southern Italy, Romano. My name is Lovino Vargas and I live side by side with my idiot brother. I will explain the scene you just walked in on. The other night I was working at the Italian restaurant I have been employed at for the past year on weekends. My brother had told me he was going to go on a date with "A really nice and cool guy." After some consideration I told him to make the date at the restaurant. When I went to serve them I seen no other than that potato loving bastard. Fortunately, another waiter attended to the two of them that evening before I could kill the guy. What you seen was me trying to take care of the situation that night and Feleciano, as he always does, talking his way around the situation. Anyway, back to the present.

I sat at the same table later in the day and tried to work through the pile of bills that seemed to multiply every time I blinked. My jobs were simply not enough to cover the expenses of living in this house. I didn't know what to do. Feli was too young to be working any more hours than he already was. It wasn't a substantial amount of money we owed. The bills could all be paid off for the most part. I leaned back in the chair and stared off into space. I already worked in the office from nine to five on week days and worked at the restaurant on weekends. I needed a flexible job that fit in between those hours. I turned the lights out and went upstairs to turn in for the night.

Elizaveta walked over to me and plopped down in the chair across from me. I tried to ignore her for as long as I could, enjoying the peace and quite of being alone. But then she started doing that damn female sighing thing until I finally broke down and asked her what her problem was.

"Oh, I didn't know I was making it obvious." She lied "My parents are coming to visit and the house is a mess!"

"You are normally a organized person from what I see of you." I laughed "I didn't expect you to be a slob-"

"I am not a slob!" she shouted. I laughed again.

"Yea yea, whatever you say." She ignored my comment and continued on with her story.

"I have been so busy since I got into a relationship that I neglected all of the house work. I would pay someone to do it for me!" Her eyes lit up and she turned to me with a wicked smile on her face. "So Lovino, I hear you are pretty low on cash lately huh?" I scowled at her.

"There is no way-" She grabbed my hands and yelled.

"You have to do it! Please!" I sighed, there was no saying no to this girl. She must have sensed my weakness when she began cheering. "Oh thank you! I will see you tonight at um six or whenever." She jotted down her address and went prancing back to her cubicle.

The job wasn't as bad as I had feared. I did a load or two of laundry, took care of the dishes and straightened up the place. I took my pay and looked at the clock in my car as I drove home. It only took around an hour and a half and I got paid well. All in all, not a bad day.

I returned home to find my brother gone and a note explaining he was on a date with the German bastard.

"He better at least pay for Feli." Romano froze for a moment. "But would that make my brother the woman?" He tried to shake the thoughts off and went up to his room.

I never expected things to go to hell as fast as they did. Thanks to Elizaveta, I was now known at work as a maid. I yelled at the bastards until they kept their mouth shuts about it around me. I figured that was the end of that until my cell phone rang a while later. I heard a man with a spanish accent on the other line speaking.

"Is this Lovino Vargas?"

"Yea, what do you want?" I heard the other laugh through the phone before continuing in a serious voice.

"I heard you have a cleaning service." I was about to hang the phone up but heard the other continue "I am in serious need of help around the house and would love to hire your services. What are your rates?" I smiled and named off a ridiculously high price. "Is that all? Very reasonable." He then proceeded to give me his phone number, house address and tell me what time to be over. I hung up the phone silently and stared at it, not believing what had happened. Were people really that lazy to where they couldn't clean their own house?

I arrived at the house later that day. As I stood outside the small house I did not expect much of a problem and figured that Spanish bastard probably would try to talk me out of the high price or something. I pushed the door open and froze. This place was the definition of trashed. Pizza boxes, beer cans and various other items of trash were everywhere. There was hardly even a place to walk. I looked around and realized I had entered the house without knocking. Feeling pretty damn embarrassed I just decided to call out for the guy who hired me to greet me.

"Hey someone get over here!" I called out, not remembering the guys name. I heard a door open from down the hallway and seen a brown haired man with stunning green eyes walking towards the door. He smiled brightly and threw his arms around me without warning.

"Oh Lovino I am so glad you decided to come! My name is Antonio and I-" I pushed the bastard off of me and nearly tripped over a half empty beer can.

"Chigi! the hell happened to this place?" Antonio smiled and looked around.

"Oh so you noticed."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean bastard?" He only laughed and walked further into the house.

"I live with two other guys who have never touched a cleaning product in their lives. I have been busy at work and decided to hire help for around the house." I crossed my arms, still standing in the door way.

"No wonder you didn't argue about the rates." He smiled and nodded.

"Maybe it wasn't so fair to charge you before you seen the house. Are you still up to the job, Lovino?" There was something about the way he said my name that gave me goosebumps. I must hate him more than I thought I did!

"Tch, not a problem." I took it as a challenge and immediately turned my attention to the work at hand.

Four long hours later I finished cleaning the house. I guess Spain heard the noise stop and came out from his office. He smiled again and ran over to me giving me another hug.

"Oh Lovi you did such a wonderful job!" I was too tired to push the bastard off of me and simply nodded.

"Of course I did a wonderful job, bastard." He ruffled my hair and bounced over to the kitchen. He was a rather lively fellow. He came back holding a check. I gladly accepted it and turned to walk towards the door when I realized I had left my cell phone in one of the rooms. I excused myself to look for it.

I had ended up leaving the phone in one of the bed rooms. I put it in my pocket and turned to leave when I heard a door open in the living room and two voices fill the room.

"Holy shit check this out Francis!" They began conversing over the condition of the house. I smiled proudly to myself, they better be impressed. Spain poked his head in the room I was and smiled (big surprise there)

"Romano! The other two residents of this house are home. I will introduce you!" He said excitedly and grabbed my arm, dragging me into the other room despite my words of disagreement. He pushed me forward a bit and smiled.

"This is our new maid. His name is Lovino, didn't he do a wonderful job?" I glared at the man. Did he seriously just call me a maid infront of these two men? I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by Spain's voice. "This is Francis" he said, motioning towards the taller blonde man with long hair. Before I could say anything he continued "And this is Gilbert." He said motioning towards the shorter albino man. He had a weird, almost perverted look on his face and leaned over to say something to the one who had been introduced as Francis.

I glanced down at my phone to check the time and see if anyone had tried to get a hold of me while I was working. I looked back up to tell them I was leaving when I noticed the Prussian was gone. I looked to my sides but didn't see him and shrugged it off. I took a step towards the door

"Well call me when this place goes back to hel- CHIGI" I was cut off as two arms grabbed me around the waist.

"Hey Spain where is the uniform?" He spun me around and grabbed my arms before I could punch him. "Not bad though" he said with that damn perverted smile on his face "Pretty cute. Put him in a dress and give him a wig next time."

"Let go of me you ass hole!" I said and tried to pull my hands from his. I looked over to Antonio who was just smiling at the two of us. Prussia laughed and turned on his heel, spinning the two of us in a circle before he let go of my hands, sending me flying into France. I looked up at him and he had a very creepy smile on his face.

"So cute!" he said and reached out to grab my arm. Lucky for me Antonio finally stepped in. Not so luckily he was the one to grab me and pull me into his arms like a stupid kid.

"Enough you two. Unless you want to clean the house yourself, stop harassing Lovino." I knew my face was burning and it was only confirmed further when Spain looked down and smiled, "You look just like a little tomato Lovi."

After grabbing my stuff I walked straight out the door and swore I would never EVER come back here.

I slumped down in the chair when I got home and closed my eyes. I was too tired to even move. I heard foot steps barreling down the steps and felt someone jump on the chair next to me. I kept my eyes closed.

"What do you want Feli?" I heard my brother pout.

"Awhh how did you know it was me?" I was silent, hoping he would let me sleep. Of course I was not that lucky. He continued, "Ve, why were you out so late? You never even called. Were you on a date?" I opened my eyes and gave him a look.

"I was working" I answered shortly.

"Ve, another job? Where at?" I sighed and rose to my feet. There would be no relaxing with Feleciano in the picture. I walked to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"I have a cleaning service." I said with my head buried in the refrigerator.

"Oh so you're a maid!" Italy exclaimed happily. I stood up quickly and ended up hitting my head on one of the shelves.

"I am not a maid!" I screamed. I heard Him laughing behind me and grabbed a bowl of left over pasta and sat down at the table. Italy sat down across from me and smiled. "Who is your boss?"

"Some bastard."

"Ve, that's what you say about everyone."

"It's because it's true." I took a bite of the pasta and wondered if it was better cold or if I should pop it in the microwave for a while or not. Since I was sitting and the microwave was not near me, I decided cold was better.

"But you like them don't you?" I nearly choked on the food and felt my face turn red

"I don't like that tomato bastard!" Italy stared at me for a second before smiling brightly. He didn't say anything else as he got to his feet and walked up the steps to his room.

"Ve, whatever you say Lovi."

I didn't like those bastards, no way. Not a chance, I was flustered because I hated them. That's it that's all there is to it!


End file.
